what_is_lifefandomcom-20200216-history
Allieyana/Ali
Allieyana, normally shortened to Ali, is a supporting character based on their voice actress, who either goes by Ali or the username Cookie5228. Appearance Ali is a pastel pink she-cat with purple markings specific to their ears, front legs, back paws and tail. She has a light purple, almost white, flower marking around their left eye, and their nose, paw pads and the inside of their ears are mint green. Their left eye is purple and their right eye is magenta. She wears a dull-magenta choker with their emergency contact on the inside written in white, and occasionally wears a dark red and dark grey cap. History At first, not a lot is known about Ali. She had to move towns with their friend, who goes by the nickname Cats, because they were being targeted by a hitman. The reason why she has trouble trusting others at first glance is she was raped, and it gives them anxiety talking about it. As more is said in the 'Hitman Chronicles' arc, it's shown that she was part of a clan with powers, but once she tired to leave, they tried to track Ali down. Personality At first, Ali is shy and secretive, but after a while, she becomes loud and reckless. She's able to befriend someone very quickly, but then is obsessive and needs constant validation. She's often the one who makes things either awkward or dirty, then overreacts to them. She normally believes everything is their fault. Interests Several episodes show that she loves rock bands like Linkin Park, and if anyone catches them listening to it, she's probably singing along. She also loves Hamilton: The Musical, and listens to it when drawing. Like Austin, she is a fan of South Park, and they will poke fun at Bri, Cats and Wishy by continuously quoting famous lines. Beliefs Ali is classified as a non-believer, as she believes there is a God, yet doesn't pursue any religion. Fears *Not being good enough *Heights *Fires *Deepwater/Drowning *Sudden noises/movements *Having their PTSD trigger happen again Relationships Austin Ali trusts Austin the most. She sees him as a brother, a better one than their own. They enjoy similar music and enjoy each other's company. Because she trusts him the most, he was the first one Ali came out to, as she wanted to know how he was so open about his situation. Bri Ali has felt sorry for Bri, for a while. She often gets shouted at by Austin, cussed by Wishy, and attacked by Cats. Ali doesn't really talk to Bri, and she wants it to stay that way, because of how aggressive Bri can be. Wishy Wishy is sceptical about the reason why Ali is here, but she respects that both she and Cats have secrets. They both realise that everyone in the house is an idiot. They quickly bond over Splatoon in Season 5's 'Splat Attack'. Cats Being childhood friends, they've had arguments multiple times. She knows his real name, and he knows their deadname. They became closer when Ali developed PTSD, but lost touch slightly once they had to move. Facts *She never eats and hates Cats’ cooking. *She has powers, and it was the reason how she befriended Cats. *She was forced to move towns by Cats. *Their eyes flash blue when she has a flashback, which is often. *Their Twitter account is well known for its commissions. It is also their VA’s, yet she doesn't tweet as often as Ali. *She doesn't care about politics. *She actually has 2 pocket knives, one to use as an actual pocket knife, and one used for other reasons.